Impossible Capture
by Azaile
Summary: DISCONTINUED! 21.Feb.08-BEING RE-WRITTEN -- 21.Jul.08-Second Chapter of ICv2 is up!
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Impossible Capture_  
**Sub Title:**_ Prologue  
_**Summary:**_ Rei and Yuriy are the best bounty hunters in Zenoshia, that is, until Kai Hiwatari is put on their list.  
_**Type:**_ Shounen-Ai  
_**Pairings:**_ Starts out YuriyRei then moves to ReiKai  
_**Rating:** _PG-13 for language  
_**Ages:** _Tala & Kai-19 Rei-17 _

_**Disclaimer: I own...nothing. **_

_**All Chapters Have Been Rewritten  
Notes:  
**Text in italics are thoughts_

_--_

__

**DISCONTINUED; The Rewrite's up So go check that one out...**

--

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE  
**"_He's not human."_

He stood on the edge of the dark cliff, staring off into the distance. Golden eyes watching the lights of the city go off as the many businesses closed for the late night. His long, ankle length raven coloured hair swaying in the light breeze. His tanned hands and light gray clothes were stained crimson, covered in the blood of his last victim. Completely engrossed in the serenity of everything, he didn't hear the person coming up behind him and tensed slightly when he felt arms snake around his waist. The next second, he relaxed into the familiarity of his lover's arms. "You got your bounty, Rei?" Rei smiled slightly, relaxing further. "Of course, Yuriy. Don't I always?" Yuriy smirked, "Yes, you do. Now let's go get our reward." Rei nodded. Taking Rei's hand, Yuriy lead him down the mountain side, as usual. And, as usual, Rei studied Yuiry as he followed him. His bright red hair framed his face and his ice blue eyes stood out in the darkness that surrounded them. His black clothing unstained, "You didn't get your bounty?" Rei asked, fastening his pace slightly. "Umm...no." Came Yuriy's unusually quiet voice. "Why the hell not?" Rei demanded, stopping in his tracks and forcing Yuriy to do the same. "I...couldn't find him." He replied, staring at the ground, avoiding Rei's gaze. "What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Rei asked, his voice it's usual calm. "I swear he's not human, he's something more. Until I find out what, I'm not going to be able to catch him." Rei nodded, looking to the city's entrance. The large wooden sign was rotting slightly, 'ZENOSHIA' was carved into it and painted silver. A white poster stood out against the dark wood it was stapled on.  
'_WANTED: Kai Hiwatari.  
__Dead or Alive. Reward 55,000,000'  
_A picture was on the bottom. Pale skin, dual-coloured navy hair, loosely framing his face. The picture was slightly blurred. Something about him made him look different, but no one could pin point what it was. "Rei?" Yuriy's voice snapped Rei out of his own world. "Sorry, let's go get that reward." Rei said, leading Yuriy into the city. Walking through the bleak dark streets, the two entered a deserted looking old pub. Walking into the dimly lit building, the two walked into the back, sitting at a darkened table. "Ya got what I wanted?" A deep raspy voice asked from the shadows. Wordlessly, Rei threw a black bag onto the table. Hands appeared out of the shadows, opened the bag and closed it again. The hands disappeared with the bag, and re-appeared with a smaller white bag. Rei opened it, seeing the proper amount of money, he closed it. The two then stood and left the pub. "15,000 isn't much, but it'll hold us 'til a new job comes around." Yuriy said, as soon as they were outside. "Rei nodded, "Or 'til we catch Hiwatari."

__

**DISCONTINUED; The Rewrite's up So go check that one out...**


	2. What is Kai?

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT IS KAI?  
**"_He's 100 percent human."_

_**//REI POV//  
**_I was closing in on Hiwatari, fast. A few more meters and he'd be within reach... "Rei, get your lazy ass outta bed, now!" I was awake and sitting upright in a second. "Yuriy, I almost caught Hiwatari." I whined. Yuriy sighed and yanked the blankets off the bed, as usual. Then he did something not so usual, he went to the window, opened it up and tossed the blankets out of said window. "The hell was that for?!" I yelled, staring at the window. "For acting like a baby. Get up and get dressed. We've got a lot of work to do today." Yuriy was silent for a few seconds before turning and stalking out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him. Mumbling various curses under my breath, I got off the bare bed and walked across the annoyingly white carpet to the closet. Looking at the clothing on the right side of the closet, I took out a black vest and black jeans. Changing into said clothes, I went back to the bed and put on my black boots and black fingerless gloves. Walking to the door leading out of the room, I examined my hair in the mirror plastered to it. Groaning, I stalked into the bathroom. I ran my brush through my hair enough times to make it semi-flat and threw it into a pony tail. Stalking my way back to the bedroom door I grabbed my white leather jacket, putting it on I exited the room. Pausing in the doorway, I examined the living room. Black carpeting and walls. Large window to my left with a large black leather couch in front of it. To my right, a large flat-screen TV and another large black leather couch in front of it. To it's left a large blood red bookshelf, full of books. Straight ahead was a small kitchen, blocked from view by a swinging black door. Walking forward, I entered the kitchen, examining it as well. Fridge to my right, stove to it's left. The back wall held a sink and to the left was a cupboard with food and to it's left was a weapon's closet. In the middle of the black tiled floor was a white table, Yuriy sat at it, munching on toast, the newspaper opened to the latest bounties. I sat in front of him, picking up a piece of toast from his plate, I studied him while he read. Blood red tight tank top, black loose jeans. The black jacket he had on hung off his left shoulder, showing off the tattoo of my name. His white fingerless gloved hand turned the page in the paper to the next page on the weather. Finishing the toast, I leaned on the table, "Define 'a lot of work.'" I told Yuriy, I couldn't remember planning anything. "We're going down to the City Hall to find out what Hiwatari is." "And that's gonna take a lot of work?" I asked, sitting back. Yuriy looked at me for a few seconds before nodding, "I went last night after you fell asleep, the idiots down there said his records were 'off limit.'" "Is there any chance you're obsessing over finding Hiwatari?" I asked, watching as Yuriy stood. "Probably, but who cares, let's go." He said, walking past me and out the door. Sighing, I followed silently, not wanting to bother messing with him right now.

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**I all but ran to City Hall, Rei following slower than usual. I stopped at the building's entrance, staring at the black mirrored door. I walked in and stood by a sign that said 'No Pets Allowed' and thought about what I was gonna do. _How am I supposed to get his files? I could threaten someone...or... _Rei appeared in front of me, waving a folder in my face. "K-Hiwatari's file. You asked the wrong person last night, genius." I took the large file, brushing off the feeling something was wrong with Rei. Walking to the nearest table I dropped the file on it, sitting down. Rei took the top half of the paperwork and sat across from me. scanned the papers, Hiwatari was wanted in every city in the Zeno area. Mostly theft, some jail escapes and cop assaults. I thought I heard Rei say something, but ignored it. Suspected of starting a fire that burned down... Rei slammed something down over the paper I was reading. "Damnit, Tala. You didn't hear me did you?" Clueless, I shook my head, "I said, 'I found the file you're looking for, he's 100 percent human.' He's just really good at what he does, and apparently, that's evading the best of the best." He picked up the rest of his papers and dropped them on top of the ones I had and left. "Damn." I muttered. He'd been acting weird since I started chasing Hiwatari.

**_//REI POV//  
_**I walked along the road back to the apartment, my mind in my own little world. 'Til it came back, by someone grabbing me from behind and dragging me into an alley.


	3. Rei's Secret

**CHAPTER 3: REI'S SECRET  
**"_Why don't we invite Kai over for dinner."_

**_//REI POV//  
_**I walked along the road back to the apartment, my mind in my own little world. 'Til it came back, by someone grabbing me from behind and dragging me into an alley. "You gave Yuriy the wrong file?" A voice asked. I nodded, "He thinks you're human, Kai." I said. Kai let me go and I turned to face him. "Good. Now what about his current obsession with killing me?" He asked, leaning against a wall. I smirked, "I can't control him or his obsessions...Oh, here." I pulled Kai's real file from a bag a kind kid let me 'borrow.' "Do whatever you want with it, the city's not gonna miss it." I told him, pushing the file at him. He smirked, taking the file from me, "Thanks. You know, with one of the best bounty hunters on my side-" "I'm not on your side, Kai. There's just something about you...and I want you alive until I can figure out what." "Or maybe you just want me." Kai said, smirking. I scoffed, "Yeah. Why would I want you? I've got Yuriy." Kai shrugged, pushing off the wall, "I'll be in touch, Rei. See ya around." He walked to the dead end, a 10 foot wall and jumped it with ease. "What are you looking at, Rei?" Yuriy's voice came from behind me, making me jump. "Nothing. I wasn't looking at a thing. What's to look at? ... Come on, let's go home." I pushed past him in a hurry and continued walking toward our apartment.

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**Rei and I walked back to our apartment in complete and annoying silence, which bothered me. Rei was never silent, ever. I brushed it off for the moment and kept walking. Bored, I looked around as we walked. The sidewalks were your basic concrete, the roads were brick. The buildings were black mirrored glass, each a minimum of 10 stories. After a block and a half of black buildings, a white marble building appeared. We stopped at the entrance as Rei put in the password to open the doors. 'Zenoshia Skies' Was engraved on a gold plate above the large door leading into the 20 story building. A beep sounded and the door slid open, I followed Rei in. We walked past the non-service desk on our right and to the elevator on the left. Walking in I hit the button, literally, for the 20th floor, accidentally hitting the buttons for the 17th, 18th and 19th floors as well. The elevator needed service and made a few wirr-y sounds before starting up. The elevator was very jungle-y. Dark green carpeting, emerald marble for the walls and ceiling, hand rails out of green copper. At the 6th floor Rei's silence was killing me. I reached out and punched the large, obnoxious 'Stop' button, making the elevator jerk to a halt between the 6th and 7th floors. "Okay, what the hell is up with you today?" I asked, my voice echoing against the marble. Rei's gaze fell to the wall next to him. After a few more seconds of silence I spoke again. "Answer me damnit." I demanded. "You want the truth, Yuriy?" He asked, his voice heavy. "Yes. I want the truth, tell me." Rei sighed, leaning against the elevator's wall. "Fine. I've been helping a bounty...I've been helping him evade other bounty hunters and he's helping me catch other bounties." I stood there, staring for a few minutes before speaking again, "Who." I asked, the question more of a demand than a request. "The file you saw wasn't real...It was a fake I made. I stole the real one." Rei replied, his gaze still focused on anything but me. "I don't believe you! You go behind my back and help the bounty I've been hunting." "It was before you were hunting him, I didn't think you'd go after Kai. He's been on the bounty list for 5 years and no one's caught him." "This is great, you're on a first name basis with the bounty. Why don't we invite him over for dinner. Then we can go help him steal somethin'." Sarcasm dripped from my words but Rei looked dead serious. "This is _just _great. Rei, you're a bounty_ hunter_. Not a bounty _helper." _I hit the stop button again, making the elevator continue it's trip up and hit the button for the 7th floor. The doors opened to a mass of people. I shoved my way, more forcefully than necessary, through the sea of people. I needed fresh air, now, so I took the seven flights of stairs, and ran out the front door. I ran straight across the street through the alley that lead to an open field, stopping only then to catch my breath. And only then did I notice it was pouring rain. Looking up to glare at the clouds, I shrugged off the cold rain and continued, walking.


	4. A New Bounty in Town

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW BOUNTY IN TOWN  
**"_I'm a bounty?"_

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**I walked through the wet grassy field, the rain still pounding into the ground with a fury The clouds' grays and blacks swirling together in a mass. The rain began to let up an hour after I'd ran out of the elevator. Stopping, I looked around, seeing a sign for Zenozurria. Zenozurria was completely different from Zenoshia. While Zenoshia was all cheap buildings, glass, marble and such. Zenozurria's buildings were all made of gold, silver, diamonds and other rare gems. I walked along the road, marveling at the buildings, even though I'd seen them dozens of times. The sun had come out, and was reflecting off of all the buildings, giving the city a natural glow. I spotted the familiar heading on one of the buildings 'IBHA.' 'International Bounty Hunter's Association' I stood in front of the silver plated building before deciding to go in. I walked through the jade doors, and into the oddly plain interior. A black gold service desk in the back of the abnormally large room was the only decoration. "Yuriy Ivanov; I need a list of current bounties." I told the middle-age woman behind the counter. She nodded, and handed me a long list of bounties. Hiwatari was at the top, big surprise… There was a name that jumped out at me, the name just below 'Kai Hiwatari' was 'Rei Kon'. Rei was a bounty, and a bounty with a lot of money on his head. 5,000,000$$.

**_//REI POV//  
_**Running out of the elevator and building after Yuriy, I went my own way to clear my head...I walked around town, staring down at the muddy path. The rain reduced to a sprinkle and I looked at my surroundings, now able to see more than just my hand in front of my face. I was in front of a naturally made cave, home to bounties that didn't want to be found. I looked behind me and noticed I'd walked through the 'Forest of Wolves.' Getting it's name from the hundreds of wolves living in it. I walked toward the cave, still debating on if I should go in or not. When I got to the pitch blackness that was the cave's entrance, I decided to go in. I entered the cave and walked a half mile in pitch black...ness before I saw any light. I walked as quietly as I could to the source of the light, and came across a room full of bounties. Half were not worth a second thought and the other half had at least a million on their heads. I walked closer to see if I could hear what they were saying, and accidentally kicked a rock, hitting someone in the back of the head. The group turned around, most ignored me, including the one I'd hit, but one recognized me as Rei Kon, Bounty Hunter. He jumped up to come after me, but the one I'd hit held him back. "Chill out. He's one of us." He said, and I must admit, that confused me. "What do you mean I'm one of you?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows. He dug around his coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. Standing, he walked over and handed it to me.  
_'WANTED; Rei Kon; Dead or Alive; 5,000,000$$'_  
"I'm a bounty? What the hell did I do?" "You helped another bounty, Rei…You helped the most wanted bounty in the country…You helped me." Kai said, appearing behind me, "Give me the poster, Tyson." He demanded. Grumbling, Tyson shoved the wanted poster into Kai's hand. I gave Tyson a look over, a good 5 inches shorter than me. He wore a navy long sleeve shirt with a black vest. Navy jeans, black boots and a black and navy baseball cap, on backwards. "I don't want to see any of these things in here. Got it?" Everyone nodded and continued talking amongst themselves. "Tyson, go do something that doesn't annoy me." Kai told Tyson, who stuck his tongue out at Kai and walked off. "If I'm right. Your little boyfriend knows you're a bounty by now. I saw him walking toward Zenozurria when I was on my walk. They've got these posters up everywhere." "Come on, Kai. Get Tyson. We're going to my place to get my things. I can't put Yu in that kind of danger." Kai nodded and went to get Tyson. "Let's go." Tyson said when they returned. I nodded and the three of us walked toward the darkness that was the cave's exit.

**_//YURIY POV//_**  
I ran back to Zenoshia as fast as I could. Ignoring the fact I was getting myself covered in mud. I came to the city's entrance and saw a wanted poster, for Rei. These people would hunt him down if he stayed here. I ran past everything to the apartment complex, everything around me a big black blur. I ran past the elevator and to the stairs. Being totally insane at the time, I ran up the stairs, all 20 flights. I opened the door that lead out onto the 20th floor and noticed the door to my apartment was open. Being completely insane, I ran past the elevator and into the apartment "Rei?" I called. Not getting a response, I walked into the bedroom and saw the closet door open, the right side bare. I walked into the bathroom, everything Rei owned was gone. Walking back into the bedroom I noticed a note on the side table and picked it up.  
_'Yuriy,_  
_You know by now there's a bounty on my head.  
You mean too much to me for me to put you in danger, so I'm leaving.  
I'll be safe, don't worry about me too much, and don't come looking for me, no matter what you hear.  
Lay off trying to get Kai, for me. I'll see you again, promise.  
Love always,  
Rei'_  
I wanted to just give up my life as a bounty hunter and live alone in a dark room 'til my Rei came back. But…If I did that I wouldn't be able to protect him. "Screw it all." I whispered, throwing myself on the bed, laying on Rei's side, the pillow still smelled like Rei. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my dreams haunted by Rei.

**_//REI POV//_**  
_((About 5 minutes before Yuriy got to the apartment complex.))_  
Kai, Tyson and myself walked into my apartment. "Tyson, keep an eye out the window for a red blur, Kai pack my things, I need to write Yuriy a letter." The two nodded, and went to do their tasks. I went into the bathroom and took anything that was mine and put it into my black bag. Then got to work on the note, about half way through, Tyson screamed, "I saw it! A red blur headed to the entrance!" I wrote faster, or as fast as I could, Kai came in a few seconds later, "I'm done, Rei. Come on." I put down the pen and read over my note quickly. Nodding in approval, I set it down. We ran out the door, not bothering to close it and hit the elevator button. The doors opened up right as the stairway door opened with a loud bang. We jumped into the elevator and hit the button for the first floor. The doors closed just in time for me to see Yuriy run past them. "Wait for me." I whispered, before watching the passing floors light up above the door.


	5. Searching For Rei

**CHAPTER 5: SEARCHING FOR REI  
**"So, you came because I'm a bounty?"

**_//REI POV//  
_**"Kai, I'm going for a walk." I announced to the thief before leaving our 'room' in the cave. Walking through the darkness of the cave's entrance and into the light outside. Continuing my walk into the forest protecting the cave. A few feet into the darkened forest I turned right off the trail, going deeper into the woods. The farther I walked, the darker it got, until I could barely make out my hand in front of my face. I heard a twig snap behind me and froze. Slowly, I turned around and came face to face with a wolf. A few feet in front of me stood a white wolf with piercing blue eyes.

**_//KAI POV//  
_**"Tyson, where'd Rei say he was going?" I asked, marking my place in the book I was reading and setting it in front of me on the ground. Tyson looked up from his own book, "Umm...He didn't. Why?" I glanced at the clock for the millionth time, "He's been gone over an hour. He's usually back after 45 minutes." Tyson shrugged, "Maybe he ran into Shizuka." "Maybe...I'm gonna go look for him." I announced, standing. Walking through the sea of other bounties and to the darkness that lead to the exit. "Yo, Kai! Wait up!" Tyson called from behind me. I slowed my pace slightly, so he could catch up. I was halfway to the exit when he finally caught up, and we continued the walk in silence. We came to the edge of the forest and started in. A few feet into the forest, Tyson stopped. "What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. "He went this way." He said, taking a step off the path. "How do you know?" I asked, stepping toward him. "Foot prints." He said plainly, walking along the path Rei had made. Shaking my head, I followed him. We followed the foot prints for a half hour. We were so far in, we couldn't see what we were following. "Why would he come in this far?" I asked Tyson, who was attached to my arm. He shook his head, "No idea, but, like I said, maybe it was Shizuka." We continued, in silence, for another 20 minutes before we saw light, and Rei's foot prints. Tired of walking, we stopped, leaning against a tree. "Hey, there's a cave up ahead." Tyson announced. I nodded, "Let's go." I announced, taking the lead to the cave, Rei's prints leading in the same direction. Tyson followed my closely as we walked to the cave, coming out of the ground. Coming to the cave, Tyson stuck his head in, "Yo, Rei! Ya in there, bud?!" He called, his voice echoing back at us. Growling, I smacked him. "You're going in first." I told him, shoving him ahead of me. "Why do I gotta go first?" He asked, not walking. "You ruined the element of surprise, you go first. That's just how it works. Walk." Grumbling, Tyson started walking, I followed him at a distance for a few minutes. "There's a light." Tyson announced, slowing his pace. I nodded to myself, as we continued walking. We continued walking in silence for a few more minutes before coming to the source of the light. A small fire, in an open area. Rei was sitting on a large rock next to the glowing fire. Smiling, I shoved Tyson into the wall, walking over him to get to Rei. "Kai!" Rei yelled, falling off the rock he _was _sitting on. "What're you doing here?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself off. "What're we doing here?" I repeated. "We're here because we were worried about you, Rei. You're never gone for more than an hour. When a bounty's gone for longer than he usually is, you worry." Rei looked to the ground, "So, you came because I'm a bounty?" He asked, avoiding my gaze. "Yes. No. Damn it, Rei. I came because the closest thing I've got to a family was gone and didn't say where he was going." Rei smiled slightly, looking back up at me, "That's better. Anyway, I ran into Shizuka, and thought I'd help her carry her dinner back." I nodded, "So, you coming home now?" I asked, looking to the ground. "Yeah. Shizuka, Kai's here, I'm going home." He announced to the wolf. She came out of a small tunnel to my left, looking to me she bowed her head slightly and walked back. "Guys, we've gotta get back before dark." Tyson announced from the entrance. Rei nodded, taking my hand, "Let's go then."

**//REI POV//  
**_(back home)  
_"Get some sleep Tyson, I'm sure all that complaining on the way back wore you out." Tyson stuck his tongue out and walked off. Sighing, I went into the 'room' Kai and I shared, Kai followed me, closing the 'door' behind us. I sat on the edge of the bed, admiring the strange room. The cave was pretty modern considering... The doors were giant circles of stone put on hinges. Your basic bed, mattress, sheets and such with side tables and dressers build into the walls. There wasn't any electricity, but there was a fireplace, or two, in each room. Kai went over, using the candle that was on the mantel, and lit the fireplace.. After the fireplace was lit, Kai came over and sat next to me. "Rei, why were you gone so long?" He asked, avoiding my gaze. "I told you, I-" "I want the truth, Rei. I may have only known you for a few months, but I know when you're lying." I sighed, throwing myself back into the bed, "I _did_ help Shizuka. I just stuck around to think in peace." Kai sighed, sitting back on the bed to look at me, "What was so important that you were gone for so long?" I sighed, and remained quiet for a few seconds, "...Yuriy." "Oh." Kai whispered, lowering his head.


	6. Kai's Past

**CHAPTER 6: KAI'S PAST  
**"I killed everyone and set fire to the village."

**//REI POV//  
**I sighed, "It's not what you think, Kai...I'm just worried about him, we grew up together. Neither of us have never been alone, and now _he_ is...I'm just worried he might do something stupid." Kai sighed, still avoiding my gaze, "I understand, Rei, but he's a grown man, he can take care of himself. And I doubt he'd do 'something stupid', you said you'd go back and I'm sure he believes that. So stop worrying." I looked at Kai, "And you know this...how?" I asked, stretching. Kai smirked, finally looking at me, "I just do." He stood, walking around the bed he fixed the covers, propping up his pillow, he sat, resting his head on the wall behind him. I stood, taking my shirt off and dropping it next to the bed, I climbed in on my side of the bed. "Rei...have I told you anything about me?" Kai asked, looking at me. I turned to face him, "No...why?" I asked, confused. Kai grabbed my arm, gently pulling me into his lap. Sliding his arms around my waist, he rested his chin on my shoulder. "You never wondered why I never let you see me without my shirt on or why I glare at Tyson for talking about Raven City?" I shrugged, relaxing into Kai's strong chest. "Are you ready to listen?" He asked. I nodded, "Of course." Kai smiled, "Where do you want me to start?" I thought for a few seconds before answering, "The beginning." I replied softly. Kai sighed and nodded, "The beginning it is then."

**//KAI POV//  
**_(To make this a little less confusing, Rei talking will be in italics. This part won't be rewritten.)_  
"I grew up in Raven City, raised by my grandfather, because my parents were killed in an 'accidental' fire." _"Isn't Raven city the one that was destroyed 10 years ago?" _"Yes. Anyway, my grandfather was somewhat a scientist. Liked experimenting, on humans. After all his other rats were killed from all the experimenting, he used me." _"You sure you're ready to talk about this, Kai? I'd understand if you-." _"I'm fine, I need to tell someone anyway. It's starting to get to me." Rei nodded. _"The nightmares…"_ "Yeah, anyway…I'm not sure what he did exactly, but he screwed with my brainwaves. Um, I was…8 when all this crap was happening. So yeah, screwed my brainwaves up. Whatever he did, I was emotionless, I took orders like a robot, and I didn't sleep or eat or any of that crap. The other experimenting he did after the fact made me stronger, and the time it takes most humans to heal, it takes me half that, guess that last one's a good thing." _"How did you live?"_ "I didn't Rei, what he did to me, it wasn't me living, it was him giving me orders and me having no choice but to comply." _"Sorry…"_ "It's fine…Now, you know by now I've got one strong will and I'm stubborn as hell. Those two components led to my grandfather's down fall. Every time he gave me an order, the will to get out of his control grew, and around the time I turned 9 my will over powered him. The, whatever he did to me, short circuited and I went nuts. I murdered my grandfather, and the entire village. Half the village because they always had it in for me and the other half because they tried to stop me. The nightmares are all about that night, when I killed everyone and set fire to the village. When I stood in the down pour that night fixed the bug, and set my emotions back to normal. For 3 years I was known as _The Destroyer_, because of what I did to Raven City. It was because of Raven City that I'm a bounty." _"So your emotions are back to normal, what about the rest of you?…That sounded really bad." _"It's fine, my emotions are like any humans, and I age like any human, But eating and sleeping…that's a necessity. I can go a month without doing either and be fine. I've gone longer, but I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't. My strength's still higher than most humans." _"So…What are you?"_ Rei finally turned his head to look at me. "I don't know, cyborg? I think that's right." Rei nodded. _"You're very special, Kai."_ I just stared at him, was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult. _"And you're perfect in every way." _He finished his sentence, making me smile slightly.


	7. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 7: NIGHTMARES  
**"I love you, too, Yuriy."

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**I smirked in satisfaction of catching my bounty. He was cornered in an alleyway. Unsheathing my sword I spoke, "Your head's gonna make me rich." I smiled again, as I plunged the sword through his heart. As soon as I felt the sword hit the brick wall behind the man, I felt the realization hit me. "No…Rei…" I whispered softly…

"Rei!" I shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat. _Damnit, why do I keep having the same dream every night. _I sighed, throwing myself back. _Every night I dream of killing Rei and enjoying it, every time it's in a different place. _I sighed again, looking out the window. Rei's scent had faded from his pillow, along with any trace of him being in the apartment. The nightmares confused me, why would I kill Rei? And why would I enjoy doing it? I could understand if it were Kai I enjoyed killing. It was his fault Rei was gone. It'd been two weeks since he left again, two weeks that I've been sick with these nightmares. Literally on more than one occasion. I rolled over, looking at the clock, 1:22 A.M. _Might as well _try_ to get more sleep. _I pulled the blankets over my head, closing my eyes.

**_//KAI POV//_  
**I laughed as I set the last hut on fire. "No one messes with Kai Hiwatari and gets away with it." I said as I turned and walked to the hill to watch the fire. I could hear the screams of the villagers from my place atop the hill, 50 feet away from it all. As the screams diminished it started to rain, within a few minutes, the light rain turned into a down pour. My head felt like it was going to explode, then it hit me. Everything I'd just done, everyone I'd just murdered. It was too much to bear, I collapsed to me knees and cried. I'd killed all my friends, the only family I had left…

I shot up in bed, with a quiet scream. "Maybe I should just knock you out at night, maybe we'd both get sleep." I heard Rei say from beside me. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Moving closer, he brushed his hand across my cheek. "You're crying again." He said softly, resting his head on my shoulder. I nodded slowly, laying back down, pulling Rei with me. Sighing, I turned away from him, staring at the fire. I smiled slightly when I felt Rei behind me as he slid his arm around my waist. "It'll be okay, Kai." He whispered, before going back to sleep. I sighed, I wasn't going back to sleep, but I also wasn't going to leave Rei. I watched the fire burn while I thought of the nightmares, mine and Rei's.

**_//REI POV//_**  
_"Come on, Yuriy!" I shouted behind me as I ran through the field._ I was watching myself, like I was floating above everything. An 8 year-old me and a 10 year-old Yuriy, running through the wheat fields that separated Zenoshia and Zenozurria. We were both so happy back then, back when we thought nothing bad could ever happen to us. I watched as we ran all over the fields, little Rei was wearing all white, white sleeveless shirt, white pants, white fingerless gloves. And little Yuriy was wearing all pale blue, pale blue button up shirt, pale blue pants, pale blue fingerless gloves. "_Come on, Rei-Rei. We need to get back to the village, mum and dad will start to wonder where we are." Yuriy said. "You mean my mum and dad will, your parents let you stay out way later than me." _I smiled sadly as I remembered what was going to happen soon. _"I don't stay out, though. I always stay with you, Rei." Yuriy told Rei, smiling. I watched myself smile widely and pounce on Tala and laughed softly as Tala blushed. "Come on, Rei. We've gotta go back to Zenoshia, now." Yuriy said, pushing Rei off of him. "Why are you being so annoying?" "Why are you being so stubborn." "Why are you so persistent?" "Why are you so beautiful?"_ I smiled at that. _"What'd you say?" Rei asked, making Yuriy blush. "Nothing. Now come on." Yuriy stood, grabbing Rei's hand and started dragging him back to Zenoshia. "Tell me what you said, Yuriy Ivanov, now." I watched as Rei, stopped and scratched Yuriy's arm, forcing him to let go. "No, now come on or I'm leaving you here." Rei sat down where he was, "Fine." He crossed his arms, puffed his cheeks and turned away from Yuriy._ I smiled at that as well, that trick always worked. _Yuriy sighed, sitting behind Rei. He put his arms around Rei's waist and pulled him against him. Little Rei had the look of confusion and surprise on his face as Yuriy rested his head on Rei's shoulder. "I asked, Rei-Rei, why are you so beautiful?" Rei blushed and tried to get out of Yuriy's grip. "Care to answer the question?" Rei shook his head, violently. "Do you know why I asked the question?" Rei nodded and replied, "It was a slip up, your idiot head has never been good with not spilling secrets." Yuriy sighed, "Coulda put it a little better than that, but yes. And you know what the secret is?" Rei nodded. _I felt a tear run down my cheek, as I watched it un-fold. That day was the best and worst day of my life… _Rei turned his head and kissed Tala quickly on the lips, "I love you, too, Yuriy." Rei whispered, making Yuriy blush. "I love you, Rei-Rei. NOW, will you come back with me?" Rei nodded and with Yuriy's help, stood up. They walked hand-in-hand back to Zenoshia, smiling...Smiling until they saw the smoke. "Yuriy?" Rei asked, his voice just above a whisper. "I don't know." They broke into a run, never letting go of the other's hand. They arrived to the city to see it covered in flames, people lay in the streets, dead. Massacre…" Yuriy whispered. "Mother!" Rei screamed seeing his mother, laying against a building, he ran to her, dragging Yuriy with him. "What happened?" Yuriy asked, his voice emotionless. "I don't know…a group of bandits…would be my guess…Take care of Rei…for me." Rei's mother went limp.  
_  
"No!" I woke up screaming.

**_//KAI POV//_**  
_(back to right after Rei fell asleep)_  
I was watching the oh so fascinating wall when my fun was interrupted by Rei mumbling in his sleep. I rolled over in Rei's arms to watch him, instead of the stupid wall. "Yuriy…" He whispered, smiling. _Great, he's dreaming of Yuriy. _Rei smiled again, "I love you, too, Tala." He whispered, making my heart sink and it sank more when the smile Rei had was slowly melting away into a frown. "No…mother..."I frowned when a tear slid down his cheek. "No!" Rei shot up in bed, knocking me off in the process. "Kai? Kai!" I sat up so he could see I was still here. "Stop yelling, I'm right here." Rei tilted his head to the side. "Why are you on the floor?" "I thought it'd be fun." I replied flatly, "You knocked me off the bed when you woke up." "Sorry...I guess you're not the only one who has nightmares, anymore, huh?" I nodded as I stood up and crawled back under the covers. "Anything you wanna talk about, Rei?" He shook his head and laid back down. "Maybe in the morning." He said, I nodded and laid beside him. "Hey, Kai?" I tilted my head to look at him, "Mmhmm?" "You never answered one of the questions you were listing off earlier." He said. "Which one?" I'd thought I'd covered them all. "Why you never take your shirt off." "Oh. That one. I'm exhausted Rei, I'll tell you in the morning, all the fun of being knocked off the bed wore me out." "Sorry." He whispered. "It's fine." I mumbled before falling back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Note:** Rei fully understood the kind of love Yuriy meant.  
He was a very mature, child, yet very childish at the same time.  
Which helped his case when he and Tala had to rely on each other to survive, after the massacre._


	8. Going to Yuriy's

**CHAPTER 8: GOING TO YURIY'S  
**"Why are you so tired?"

**_//REI POV//  
_**I couldn't fall asleep after my dream, so I stayed up, thinking. _Why am I dreaming of the past? Is it because Yuriy and I weren't together anymore? How is he holding up?_ "Maybe I should go see him." "See who?" I heard Kai mumble from beside me. "What?" I asked, _Did I say that last part out loud? _"Maybe you should go see wh-...Oh...Him..." I frowned at Kai's expression, "It's not like that. I just need to ask him a few questions." Kai nodded slightly, "If you go, I'm going too." He said, smirking. "I know." I told him, "I'd _want _you to go, Tyson as well. I don't think I could hold Yuriy back if he felt the need to take your head off." "Right...So when are we going?" He asked, pulling the blankets over his head. I stared at Kai for a few seconds, "I never said we were going anywhere." Kai nodded, "In the morning, huh? 'Kay." Rolling my eyes, I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. Going to the wardrobe, I took out a black long sleeve shirt and threw it on over my black jeans. Walking back to the bed, I threw on my boots and left the room, grabbing my white jacket on my way out. I closed the door behind me, mumbling curses and having a conversation with myself. When I decided I was a boring person, I looked around seeing Tyson's room in front of me. Noticing the door was open, I shook my head and walked in. Entering the room, I noticed it was built the same as my own room, with trash, clothes and comics covering the floor. Tyson was in the middle of it all, hanging off his bed asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Looking around, I picked up the thickest comic I could find and threw it at his head. He made a loud squeaking noise and fell off the bed. Climbing back up he glared at me. "Get dressed, we've got somethin' to do. Be in my room in 5. Don't make me come get you." I told him, smiling. He nodded and I left, going back to my own room to find Kai leaning against the door, fully clothed, his eyes shut. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" I asked, stopping at his side. He yawned and opened his eyes, "I do, but you're not going without me." I smiled, "Thanks, Kai...Why are you so tired? I thought..." He shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been tired before..." "Rei, sorry I'm late." Tyson called, rounding the corner, "Where are we going?" He asked, stopping in front of us. "To see Yuriy." I stated plainly before walking off, Kai at my side. Tyson caught his breath for a second before running after us. The walk through the forest was silent and we ran most of the way due to a few too many unexplained noises. Arriving in the city we slowed our pace, walking the few blocks to the apartment, thankfully not many people go out for midnight strolls. The three of us went into the complex, walking silently past the sleeping desk clerk and to the 2nd floor, taking the elevator from there. Being the last into the elevator, I hit the button for the 20th floor. "Why are we going to see Yuriy?" Tyson asked for the first time at the 9th floor. "I need to talk to him about these dreams I've been having." I told him, watching the floor counter. "Why'd you drag me along?" I sighed, looking to Tyson, "In case Yuriy decides he likes Kai better without his head attached to his neck." Tyson sighed, "I should've asked before we left, huh?" I nodded, "Ya think?" We reached the 20th floor and the doors opened to the familiar hall. Taking a deep breath, I led the others out the elevator and to the apartment door. I raised my hand to knock and froze. _What am I doing here? _"Rei. We need answers. Tyson and I are here for you. Knock." Kai said, his voice soft and reassuring. I nodded and knocked. I waited for a few minutes and knocked again, louder. When he still didn't answer I checked the door. _He never leaves the door unlocked. _I entered the apartment, the others behind me. Not seeing Yuriy in the living room and not hearing him in the kitchen, I went into the bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, I entered. Yuriy was asleep and very clearly having a nightmare. He was covered in sweat, tossing and turning. Turning back, I motioned the others to stay in the living room. Walking further into the room, I went to the bed, sitting on it's edge and listened to Yuriy talk in his sleep. "Rei…What did I do?…Come back…Don't die…NO!" He bolted up right, and awake. "Rei?" He whispered, still dazed from the nightmare. "Yeah." I replied, smiling slightly.


	9. What About Dreams?

_**CHAPTER 9: WHAT ABOUT DREAMS?  
**__"Listen, _Yuriy_, back off Rei, he's mine, got it?" _

**_//KAI POV//  
_**Tyson and I sat in silence in the living room before Rei cane out of the bedroom, alone. "He'll be out in a minute." He announced, sitting next to me on the couch. The couch's back was to the large window, two new looking chairs in front of it, Tyson taking up one of them. I was brought out of my staring at Tyson with Rei squeezing my hand, watching the bedroom door. "Rei." I said softly, making him jump slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled slightly, "Nothing. Really." I was about to open my mouth to argue when the bedroom door opened and Yuriy appeared. "What are they doing here? You didn't say you brought anyone with you." Rei sighed, leaning heavily on me, "I didn't say I was alone either, Yuriy." Yuriy glared at me as he sat in the other chair, glaring at Tyson as he sat down. "Why are you here, Rei?" He asked. "To ask you about these dreams. I'm reliving the past, and you're- "I'm catching my bounty." Yuriy finished, staring at the ground. "Do you know why he's having the dreams or not, Ivanov?" I asked, getting impatient. Yuriy looked up and glared at me. "I might." Rei sighed, taking my hand. "Yuriy, please." "It's something our parents did. It's because we're not together anymore." Yuriy sighed. "You've gotta figure out _why_ you're having the dreams and make it right, then they'll stop." Rei nodded, lowering his head, "So I have to keep reliving the hell of these dreams until I figure them out?" He sighed again, "Thanks, Yu. We'll leave now." Rei stood, pulling me up with him. "I'll follow you out in a minute." I told the others, taking my hand from Rei. The stared at me for a second before nodding and leaving. "Listen, _Yuriy_, back off Rei, he's mine, got it?" I said, stepping past the red head. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him, "Listen, _Kai,_ if you hurt Rei, in anyway, I _will_ kill you." He released my arm and went back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Shaking my head, I went to the door, locking it before I left, closing the newly locked door behind me. I sighed and walked to the elevator. The doors had just opened when I looked up. The three of us entered the elevator. Tyson was the last in and hit the button for the 2nd floor. "What'd you and Yuriy talk about, Kai?" Rei asked, leaning against the elevator's wall. I shrugged, "Nothing important."

The long walk home, as the sun rose, was in silence, with the exception of Tyson's whining.


	10. A Dream or Reality?

_**CHAPTER 10: A DREAM...OR...REALITY?  
**__"What did you do?!" _

_**NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
**It took 2 years, but here it is...  
And I promise, it won't take that long EVER again...  
_(To those reading the story from this chapter...  
Tala is now Yuriy and Errin is now Shizuka  
And thoughts are in italics)

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**I was sitting in the kitchen, finishing my breakfast, reading the newspaper. I turned the page to the bounty information, the reward for Rei had doubled. Glaring at the paper I shoved it off the table. Finishing my breakfast, I threw the plate into the sink and exited the kitchen. Walking to the window in the living room, I looked out into the city below me. A large group of people had gathered outside the building across from the apartment complex. Curiosity getting the better of me, as it usually does, I turned from the window. Grabbing my black jacket off the back of the couch, I left the apartment, locking the door behind me. Throwing the jacked on over my black tank top and jeans, I hit the button for the elevator. When the incredibly slow moving elevator arrived at my floor, I entered, hitting the button for the 1st floor. And when the annoyingly slow moving elevator arrived at the 1st floor, I exited, throwing the oversized box a glare over my shoulder. Walking through the lobby and out the door, I went across the street to the crowd. Nearing, I could hear people yelling inside the small building and pushed my way through the people to the front. Shoving past the last person, I smirked at the sight before me. Apparently, someone was trying to collect the bounty on Kai's head, and they were losing, terribly. I entered the room, making both men freeze at the uninvited guest. Walking to Kai, I stopped inches from him. "When you're done here, come find me." I told him before leaving, pushing past the mob once again. Breaking out of the mob, I headed toward the bar, the place was usually empty during the day.

**_//REI POV//  
_**"I'm going out." I called to Tyson, before throwing my white jacket over my black clothing and leaving the cave. Kai'd been gone an hour and I was worried. I ran from the cave to the city, just to get to Kai that much quicker. Reaching the city, I ducked behind a large building to think. Where could he be? Just then people ran, out of the city, screaming something about the city not being safe. Shaking my head, I looked around the corner. All clear. I stepped out, running in the direction the others had come from. I ducked behind several buildings before coming to the bar, a large crowd had gathered around, mumbling to themselves. Shrugging, I shoved past them, and into the bar. The hell? Every table and chair in the bar was in splinters. Walking in further, I saw a black blur fly past me, stopping to my left, a blue blur stopped to my right. "What the hell are you two doing?" I asked. Looking from Yuriy to Kai. "Settling this." Yuriy replied, glaring at Kai who nodded, glaring back at Yuriy. "Well knock it off. Do you have any idea how many people are outside?" I asked, taking a step forward, putting myself between the two. "Who cares, this needs settled." Yuriy said, drawing a sword from who knows where. "Move, Rei." He told me, before pushing me out of the way and jumping at Kai who jumped out of the way, in time. Yuriy turned around and jumped for Kai again, who had jumped himself into a corner. Moving before I could think, I threw myself in front of Kai and in the sword's path. "Rei! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, my vision blurred by tears. "Kai." I whispered, touching his face gently.

**_//YURIY POV//  
_**I jumped at Kai, sword drawn, bent on ending his life that moment. From nowhere, Rei jumped in front of Kai and into the sword's path. "No." I whispered, dropping to my knees. "What did you do?!" Kai yelled at me, holding Rei as he died, because of me. "No." I whispered again.

"No!" I screamed, bolting upright in bed. Putting my hand to my mouth I ran to the bathroom emptying my stomach of the dinner I'd eaten into the porcelain bowl. Groaning, I threw myself against the cold wall behind me. "Rei." I whispered, seeing Rei's face again. Shaking my head, I stood, using the wall for support. Walking back into the stuffy room, I changed into a black tank top and jeans, after throwing on my boots, I left. Walking out of the apartment complex, I turned left, toward the city's exit. I walked along the cold dark streets enjoying the quiet of the normally noisy city. Walking past the town's welcome sign, I continued, through the Forest of Wolves to the bounty safe house...to Rei.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Not a very long chapter, only 765 words, but it's something.  
Besides, I've had this idea in my head since the first chapter, however many years ago that was...  
And I've got an idea for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up in less than a week.  
Any ideas on..._anything_ for this story is much appreciated.  
_Ja ne!


	11. More Than Just the Past

_**CHAPTER 11: MORE THAN JUST THE PAST  
**"_Rei...I killed you...didn't I?_"_

So, you might notice the story layout's **way**_ different.  
I like using this layout simply because when I print it out, it takes up less space.  
I also think it's slightly easier to read, in that, your eyes don't have to keep jumping down a line.  
On a side note, I've gone back and spell checked all the previous chapters,  
And re-paragraphed them all to the same format as this one._

_-- _

**_/YURIY POV/  
_**By the time I reached the cave, the sun had started to rise behind me. Examining the outside I shrugged and entered the dark cave. After 10 minutes, I sighed, looking ahead trying to see light. Shaking my head, I considered turning back. Shaking my head again, I continued into the cave. After another 10 minutes, I saw the faint glow of a fire ahead of me and walked faster. A short while later, I saw a mass of bounties chattering in a large space. Looking around, I ducked into the shadows, running into a bounty in the process. His eyes widened, seeing my face. Covering his mouth, I threw him against the nearest wall. "Where's Rei?" I demanded, not removing my hand from his mouth. Wordlessly, he pointed behind him. Nodding slightly, I threw him away from me, walking in the direction he'd pointed in. Walking through the hall, there were crude doors on either side. I sighed, walking to the very last room, I opened the door. Pushing the door open enough for me to see fully into the room, I considered leaving at the sight.

**_/KAI POV/_  
**I was laying behind a crying Rei, attempting to comfort him in anyway I could think of. We laid like that for an hour, since Rei woke, crying, from a nightmare. I looked to the door as it opened and Yuriy appeared. I looked from Yuriy to Rei and back. I leaned down, closer to Rei, "I'll be right back." I whispered, climbing over him and off the bed. Looking back, I walked to the door, shoving Yuriy out into the hallway, and closed the door behind us. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, pushing him against the wall. He stared at the door, "I had to see Rei." He replied softly. "Seeing you is the last thing he needs right now." I told him, loosening my grip on him. "Do you know what he dreamed?" He asked, looking at me. I shrugged, "He hasn't said a word. He's been crying since he woke up. What do you know?" I demanded. Yuriy shrugged, "I'm not sure, that's why I came." I pinned him to the wall again, "What do you _think_ you know? Rei's in there crying. He's been like that for an hour. You know why. Tell me." I demanded. Yuriy looked to the door again, "I had a dream, too. In the dream, you and I were fighting and Rei got in the way and...I killed him." My arms dropped to my sides. "And you think..." I let my voice trailed off as I looked to the door as well. "When I woke up, after I was done being sick, I had this feeling that Rei was with me in the dream...Seeing him now, I think we had the same dream...nightmare." I nodded, walking toward the door, "Don't say a word." I told Yuriy and opened the door. Walking back to the bed, I crawled back over the still crying Rei, taking my place behind him, again. "Rei. Please, what happened in your dream?" I asked softly, stroking his hair. I saw Yuriy take a step toward the bed and turned to glare at him. "Rei. I need to know." I whispered, turning his head forcing him to look at me. "I can't, Kai." He whispered, turning away from me again. I sighed and after a few minutes, motioned to Yuriy. He hesitated before taking a step forward and walking to the edge of the bed. Stopping at it's edge, he kneeled in front of Rei. "Hey." He whispered, brushing Rei's hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. "Rei...I killed you...didn't I?" Yuriy asked softly. Rei was still for a minute before nodding, burrowing his face into my pillow. "What the hell's going on?" I asked Yuriy, stroking Rei's hair again. He stood up, shaking his head. "I don't know." He sighed, walking closer to the fire. "I need to talk to a few people. If I were to come back, what would you do?" He asked, turning around to face me. "If you were here to kill someone, I'd kick you out...If you were here to help Rei, I wouldn't stop you." I replied, stepping over Rei once again and climbing off the bed. "The others can't know you've been here." I told Yuriy, "There's no way any of the bounties will stay here knowing a bounty _hunter_ knows where this place is...How the hell _do_ you know where this place is?" I asked. Yuriy shrugged, "Let's say I had help from a friend." He said, walking to the door. "I'll be back in a couple hours." He announced, reaching out to open the door. "If they can't know I'm here, how do you suggest I leave?" He asked, turning around, a smirk on his face. Growling, I stalked my way to the wardrobe. Shifting around random things, I yanked out Rei's cloak It was long, black and had a hood. Closing the doors again, I turned around, throwing the cloak at Yuriy's head, "You better bring that back." I told him, walking back to the bed's edge. He nodded slightly before throwing the cloak on and leaving, closing the door behind him. I sighed, throwing myself back against the bed, "You're going to owe me when we figure this whole thing out, you know." I told Rei, glancing up at him.

_**  
**_

**DISCONTINUED; The Rewrite's up So go check that one out...**


End file.
